Grima
|-|"Grendel" Disguise= |-|Humanoid Form= |-|Draconic Form= Summary Grima, the Fell Dragon Queen, is a major antagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. Serving as the main antagonist of both the Lost Continents Expedition arc, and later on, the Shapeshifter arc, Grima is known as a seductive, manipulative and frighteningly powerful dragon whose power rivals that of most demons. She later becomes an ally to Rynild Ras'Aul. Thousands of years ago, Grima and Simurgh, demigod sisters, were the original wielders of the legendary blades known as Muramasa and Masamune. Though they cared for each other, Simurgh's insistence on following fate as well as Grima's insistence that they find their own path led the two to come to blows. In the conflict, the blades were lost, and Grima was barred from their godly home. Centuries later, during the final Great War, the two would come to blows once again as enemy commanders. Both of them lost their bodies, but while Simurgh survived by possessing a god-best, Grima attempted to reform her old body. To stop her, Simurgh sealed her in a deep sleep underground, hopefully to never awaken again. Grima's consciousness returns during the Lost Continents Expedition, where she visits Rynild Ras'Aul in his dreams under the pseudonym of "Grendel", becoming acquainted with him and manipulating him into freeing her. Though she is stopped, her soul hides in Ryn for several years, before attempting to take him over and re-manifest. She's once again stopped, and eventually rehabilitated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely far higher | At least 6-A, likely High 6-A Name: Grima, The Seductive Origin: Astiria Gender: Female Age: Several Thousand Years Classification: Abyssal Dragon, Dracolich, Warlord, Demon, Demigod Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 7. Dragons are effectively immortal, as they do not age and can live for thousands of years until interrupted), Enhanced Senses (Dragons naturally have far greater senses than humans, as well as the ability to see in other color spectrums and sense both souls and magic), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration (At least Mid, Low-Godly over time. Regenerated from a skeleton as soon as her seal broke, and was going to completely reform from her soul had Simurgh not sealed her so long ago), Magic (Grima is an expert mage, and has thousands of years of experience), Non-Physical interaction (Magic can harm intangible beings such as elementals and ghosts) Flight (All dragons are capable of flight), Attack Reflection (Draconic scales passively reflect all but the strongest of magic), Breath Attack (Like all dragons, Grima has a breath weapon), Darkness Manipulation (Her breath attack takes the form of a blast of dark-elemental mana), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Ryn so he had to follow her commands, Cursed several arks so that if their wielders attempted to attack Grima with them, their magic vessels would misfire and they would die instantly), Fire Manipulation (The other element needed for Hellfire magic), Hellfire Manipulation (Grima's specialty, demonic flames that even burn those resistant to fire), Dream Manipulation (Was able to travel into Ryn's dreams and communicate with him through them), Sleep Manipulation (Could influence Ryn into becoming tired and sleeping), Electricity Manipulation (Via Black Lightning), Mind Manipulation (Overpowered Crystal's mental attacks. Casually mind-controlled an entire city. similar abyssal dragons are capable of mindhaxxing entire armies), Illusion Manipulation (Brought the stories in her library to life), Resistance to: Magic (Dragons are known to have a legendary resistance to magic), Sealing (Simurgh's seal was supposed to operate eternally, but Grima was able to break out after several millennia), Darkness Manipulation (Abyssals are naturally resistance to dark-aligned magic), Mind Manipulation (Psychics are naturally protected against mental attack), Regeneration Negation (Up to True-Godly against gods) and Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9 against gods), Fate Manipulation (Gungnir is fated to always strike the target's heart when thrown), Weather Manipulation (Mjolnir can summon storms and control Natural Disasters), Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation (Mjolnir's Disaster control extends to Hurricanes, Earthquakes, Eruptions, Blizzard and Sandstorms) Lightning Absorption (Mjolnir can absorb electric energy to increase Grima's own strength) | Same as before, plus Power Nullification and Durability Negation with Muramasa 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Country Level, likely far higher (More powerful than Milas Baldwin, who was able to split a storm that covered the entirety of Astiria) | At least Continent Level, likely Multi-Continent Level (One of the greatest Demon Lords of her time, and should be far superior to the Grimoire children, who in turn are stronger than the average demon lord) Speed: FTL (Fought Zephyr, Milas and Ryn) | Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to other Demon Lords, who can see light as frozen) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class, likely far higher | At least Continent Class, likely Planet Class Durability: '''At least '''Country Level, likely far higher (took hits from Milas, Zephyr, and Ryn) | At least Continent Level Stamina: 'Nigh-Limitless 'Range: Thousands of Meters with breath attacks Standard Equipment: '''Her entire Treasury. Though she lost it later on, all of the weapons in her possession are things she's more than capable of using, including: * '''Soaring Spear of Dragons, Gungnir: 'A legendary Ark spear. As an ark, it has the power to kill even gods and bears power similar in scope to the likes of Muramasa and Durandal. Its true ability is manifested when thrown, as it can bend fate and time. As such, it will always strike the heart of an opponent, landing a killing blow unless the opponent is wearing a defensive ark that can stop it, is somehow able to tank being hit by the spear, or doesn't need the heart to survive. * '''Hammer of Thor, Mjolnir: '''A legendary Ark Hammer. As an ark, it has the power to kill even gods and bears power similar in scope to the likes of Muramasa and Durandal. Its ability lets the user control and summon natural disasters, including but not limited to: Blizzards, Volcanic Eruptions, Storms, Rain, Tornadoes, Sandstorms, Hurricanes, Hail, Landslides, and Earthquakes. * '''Faerie Staff: '''A powerful magic rod said to be just a step below the Seraph Rod in power. The Seraph Rod is considered to be one of the most powerful artifacts of the Astral Plane, ranking among the top arks in terms of power. * '''Demon Blade, Muramasa: '''A legendary Ark Katana, wielded before she was sealed away. Its power was later passed to Zephyr Highwind. Muramasa's Ark Property renders its blade so sharp it can sever anything, even things which cannot normally be cut. It can harm intangible beings, sever its user from the dream world, cut through space and magnetic fields, and even cut through any type of defense. 'Intelligence: '''An excellent combatant, mage, manipulator, and military commander. A surprisingly good Hand-to-Hand combatant. Under her rule, the forces of Vale were able to '''Weaknesses: '''Arks can bypass her resistance, and she's vulnerable to holy attacks. Also rather theatric. '''Key: '''Current Power | Original Power Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Draconic Physiology: '''Grima, being an abyssal dragon, is a being of immense power even discounting her abilities and experience. Dragons have natural resistance to mana, as their scales are like mirrors that deflect off all but the most powerful of spells and weapons. Being abyssal, she's also naturally resistant to demonic-oriented magic and abilities. * '''Flight: '''Grima, in her human avatar, can fly without the need of wings, but she likes to sprout them for the sake of effect. * '''Demon Breath Weapon: '''Like all dragons, Grima can manifest a powerful breath weapon from her mouth. This weapon manifests as a plume of hellfire, Demonic flame that's extra effective against Angelic foes and can burn even those immune to fire. * '''Mind Control: '''Grima is quite adept at controlling minds, and was able to control an entire city during her prime. Similar dragons have been known to control entire armies. '''Dark Lightning: '''Lightning-elemental magic that has been enhanced with dark magic. Grima typically uses it to cast arcs of lightning, not unlike that of sith lightning. It rapidly breaks down the body and causes burns and electrocution, as well as corruptive properties if she should so desire. '''Hellfire: '''Fire-elemental magic that has been enhanced with dark magic. She can create pillars of flame, launch fireballs, coat the ground in flames, create portals through the fire, solidify the fire into objects to use as weapons, and more. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5